DRW Zombies
Types of Zombies There are several types of zombies that are different than the normal ones. Dead Rising *'Carrier zombies' have a Queen wasp on them. These carrier zombies are often easy to spot, for they stay in one place reaching upwards as if trying to grab something (presumably the Queen on them). Their only attack is to violently vomit blood on Frank if he gets too close, causing him to have a coughing fit and be left vulnerable. If the carriers are killed, the Queens will detach from their hosts. Frank may capture the Queen wasp, then kill it, eradicating any zombies in the immediate vicinity, with the exception of other carrier zombies. *'Fat zombies' are bulkier than normal zombies and have more health. *'Cop zombies' have the most health of any zombie. They wield either a handgun or a nightstick. *'Knife-wielding zombies' are zombies in open, yellow Hawaiian shirts that usually wield hunting knives. They are black and have both ears pierced. They have about as much health as a fat zombie. *'Construction worker zombies' wear construction hats, and are immune to any kind of strike to the head. *'Cart zombies' are found pushing shopping carts around. They are typically fat female zombies. While they are still holding on to the shopping carts, they will ignore any survivors. *'Propane tank zombies' are found pushing the portable version of the propane tank. While they are still holding onto the propane tank, they will ignore any survivors. *'Male zombies' bigger, stronger, and more durable than female zombies, but faster than fat zombies. These with the female zombies are the most common zombies. *'Female zombies' take less damage to kill than male zombies. Thin female zombies will bite Frank in the groin while fat female zombies just attack Frank normally. *'Zombie James' is seen after defeating Cletus Samson in The Gun Shop. *'Zombie Survivors' are found when survivors being escorted are killed by zombies. After a cutscene of their death, they will be found at the spot they previously was. This includes any main character that can be escorted, for instance Isabela Keyes. *'Zombie Brad' is encountered after Case 7-2: Bomb Collector. *'Zombie Jessie' is encountered after completing all cases, and can be found in the security room *'Zombie Barnaby' is seen in a cutscene in Case 6-1: Santa Cabeza trying to zombify Jessie, and can be found in Infinity Mode. Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop *'Zombie Cliff' is a variant of a zombie armed with two Machetes. *'Zombie Jo' is a zombie with two different variants. A blue shirted one is equipped with two stun guns and a brown one is equipped with one stun gun and one handgun *'Zombie Kent' is a zombie version of photographer Kent Swanson. *'Zombie Animals' are animals that have been turned into zombies. Examples of zombie animals are parrots and poodles that resemble Lindsay Harris's dog, Madonna. Zombie Models Dead Rising zombies There are less than thirty different zombies in Dead Rising. It is not uncommon for Frank is attacked by quadruplets (the same zombie generated four times together). Below is an attempt to photograph all of the zombies in Dead Rising, with unofficial nicknames. File:Dead rising zombie fat woman red shirt shorts and glass.png|Fat housewife in red shirt and glasses File:Dead rising zombie woman fat red shirt white bandage.png|Fat housewife in red shirt and bandage File:Dead rising zombie woman fat blue shirt.png|Fat housewife in blue shirt File:Dead rising zombies fat cropped blonde.png|Fat dirty blond in blue File:Dead rising zombies fat women in blue bandaged.png|Kathy Peterson look alike File:Dead rising zombies skinny blonde bloody face.png|Simone look alike File:Dead_rising_zombies_thin_bronette_red_blouse.png| Thin brunette in a red blouse File:Dead rising zombie blond mall rat.png|Blond Mall Rat File:Dead rising zombies woman in purple.png|Woman in purple File:Dead rising zombies skinny woman skanky.png|Skanky skinny woman in green File:Dead rising zombie handgun police officer.png|Blond handgun cop File:Dead rising zombie armless bald man.png|Bald one-armed grandpa File:Dead rising zombie scar face.png|Scar face File:Dead rising zombie fat senior citizen.png|Fat senior citizen File:Dead_rising_zombie_man_fat_plaid_shirt.png|Fat middle aged hunter File:Dead_rising_zombies_construction_foreman.png|Construction foreman File:Dead rising zombies construction worker.png|Construction worker File:Dead rising zombies green hat blue jacket.png|Green cap and blue jacket File:Dead rising zombie gren cap orange shirt.png|Green cap and orange shirt File:Dead_rising_zombies_backwards_cap_one-armed_scorpion_fan.png|Backwards green cap one-armed scorpion fan File:Dead rising zombies scorpion fan with wool knit hat.png|Scorpion fan with wool knit hat File:Dead rising zombie black cap green shirt.png|Black cap green shirt File:Dead rising zombie football jock.png|Football jock File:Dead rising zombie laid back zombie glasses.png|Laid back zombie with glasses File:Dead rising zombies scorpion fan.png|Puking blood File:Dead rising zombietan shirt black pants.png|Severe pink eye File:Dead rising zombie plaid red and blue shirt.png|Plaid shirt and jeans File:Dead rising zombies unemployed loser.png|Unemployed loser File:Dead rising zombie brown sweater one eye.png|Cashmere sweater professor zombie File:Dead rising zombie red long sleeved shirt and jeans.png|Red long sleeved shirt File:Dead rising zombie green tshirt blue jeans.png|Green t-shirt and blue jeans File:Dead rising zombie severe head wound.png|Severe head wound File:Dead rising zombie blading.png|Balding File:Dead rising zombie hawian hunting knife.png|Black man in Hawaiian shirt Dead Rising zombie qualities Aggressiveness At night, zombies become more aggressive. This can easily be observed in any zombie due to its glowing red eyes during this time or by looking at zombies near a Queen that has its eyes red as well. Zombies can also take much more punishment at night. For example, a Level 50 Frank can jump kick a normal zombie, killing it in one hit. At night, however, it takes two kicks. Between 7pm to around 7am daily, zombies are aggressive with more endurance and red eyes. If Frank stays on one load screen, the zombies never lose their red eyes and evening aggression. Unlike Dead Rising, zombies in Chop Till You Drop are weaker at night. Endurance Using a Rat Stick at level 1, one of the weakest weapons in the game, a player can determine precisely how strong zombies are in comparison to each other. Frank at level 50 kills the zombies much faster. For example, it takes 6 hits to kill a fat man with a rat stick at level 50, and 15 times at level 1. Nighttime is at 7:00 pm every day, when the zombies eyes become red, making them "stronger, faster, and much more violent" Zombies Killed Bonus After completing the game, Frank can earn more Prestige Points depending on the number of zombies killed over the course of 72 hours in the mall: Survivor Lookalikes Sometimes Frank may see a zombie that looks like a survivor but recolored and zombified. Zombies who look similar to survivors include: *Cheryl Jones *Jonathan Picardsen *Ronald Shiner *Simone Ravendark *Jolie Wu *Greg Simpson and Freddie May & various staff workers (and ones with hardhats which are unaffected by headshots) *Burt Thompson *James Ramsey *Barbara Patterson *Kathy Peterson *Ryan LaRosa *Aaron Swoop *Floyd Sanders Survivor Death Scenes If a survivor's health is fully depleted from attacks by zombies, one of death scenes is triggered showing him/her being killed by the zombies in a gruesome manner. If you go to where he/she dies, you can see that he/she has risen as a zombie and will behave accordingly. The notebook will also list him/her as Undead. This works for all survivors and psychopaths. If the survivor's health reaches zero for any reason other than being attacked by zombies, then he/she will simply lie there, not rise up, and be marked as Dead in the notebook. See the video to see the different death scenes. There is a chance that a survivor's death scene from a zombie attack will include them carrying a pistol (even if they're not carrying one when they die) and committing suicide rather than being eaten, they then appear as dead instead of undead. For some reason, in Dead Rising 2, the death scenes only play in certain locations, and are extremely difficult to get to start. Trivia *Frank can interact with zombies through the load screen doors/entryways, shooting them, throwing items at them, etc. *Zombies ignore cult members, possibly because their outfits mask their human smell, or the cult members were already infected but not yet turned. *There are less than 30 different zombie models in Dead Rising. *Zombies make an appearance in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, in a stage based on the Entrance Plaza. Frank also has attacks that summons zombies to aid him in battle, much like Jill Valentine in Marvel vs Capcom. * In the beta version of Dead Rising, there was another type of knife-wielding zombie which wore a dark green Hawaiian jacket. Video Gallery File:Dead rising intro zombie.PNG|Intro zombie File:Dead rising evh002.mod.jpg|evh002.mod File:Dead rising evh01f.mod.jpg|evh01f.mod File:Andyiskilled.png|Zombies overwhelm a male motorist File:Schoolbushorror.png|Zombies surround a bus File:Susannadies.jpg|Zombies attack an armed woman File:Dead_rising_parking_lot_zombies.png|Zombies invade the Willamette Mall parking lot File:Dead rising lift up.jpg|Frank throwing a zombie File:DR2zombies1.jpg|Zombies approach Chuck File:Zombie1.jpg|A male zombie killed with a small chainsaw References Category:Dead Rising